The inventive concept relates to a power semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a power semiconductor device having a low on-resistance and a high breakdown voltage and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
Power semiconductor devices, for example, metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) or insulation gate bi-polar transistors (IGBTs) for power devices must satisfy characteristics such as a high breakdown voltage and a low on-resistance.